Six Month Anniversary
by mirrornvrlies
Summary: One Shot. Continuation of the 'Six Month Anniversary' chapter of Fluffville.


**Six Month Anniversary**

Santana had been nervous before, like shitting a brick kind of nervous. She had been embarrassed, humiliated and horrified at some of the sickening things she had had to say or to do to or for people that aren't Brittany. Most of the time it all led back to keeping the bubbly blonde happy though.

It had been five months and a few days since Santana had officially asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. It hadn't been a romantic time for them at all because it was amongst all of the drama with the anti-Sylvester campaign and coming out to her parents and grandmother.

The pang she felt in her chest when she thought about her Abuela caused Santana to swallow back a lump that had formed in her throat. If she could have gone to her Abuela with what she wanted to achieve she would have, but that bridge was long burnt now.

Eventually the cheerleader managed to will away the tears in her eyes and lump in her throat by thinking about what she wanted to do for her loving, caring and crazy girlfriend. Shaking her head she decided to suck it up and ask her mother for advice.

Making her way downstairs she took a few deep breaths and prepared something to say.

"Santana, you finished your homework already?" Her Mami smiled and every intelligent sentence she had prepared flew out of her head faster than Rachel Berry raises her hand for a solo.

"Like three hours ago." Santana scoffed her mind going to its default snarky setting. Seeing the hurt look on her Mami's face she felt a little guilty.

"Oh okay, dinner will be ready in a bit, is Brittany coming over?" Her mother asked, obviously used to Santana's tone.

"Um not tonight, I-I actually wanted to... talk to you about her, Brittany I mean." Santana said uncharacteristically awkward. Mrs Lopez eyed her daughter, who was shuffling her feet and looking anywhere but at her mother.

"No problem, go sit in the lounge and I'll bring you a drink, what would you like?" Mrs Lopez asked, trying to hide her excitement that her daughter had finally come to her about her girlfriend.

"Um tea please Mami." Santana said gratefully, relieved that she would have a short reprieve before she had to talk. Then she frowned, realising that she didn't have to talk to her mother about anything, she _wanted_ to. Brittany must really be having an effect, 'Or I'm just desperate for advice' She thought, 'but then why don't I just ask Quinn?' The internal battle raged on and Mrs Lopez notices her daughter's stiff posture.

Inwardly she prayed that Santana wouldn't pull away, she had been dying to gossip about dates and relationships with her only child, but fear of scaring the flighty young Latina away kept her from pushing. Clearly the waiting game she had been playing had paid off.

When Santana finally stopped arguing with herself and practically accepted that she wanted to do this and that she was going to no matter what. The kettle had boiled and her Mami was nearly finished stirring the milk and sugar in.

"Let's go to the lounge." Mrs Lopez suggested with a please smile, her daughter looked less tense now.

Santana led the way to the sofas and plonked herself down taking the steaming mug from her Mami with a small smile of gratitude. Sniffing it she felt the hot sweet steam flood her senses, comforting her instantly.

So distracted was she with her tea that she was surprised when the television flickered to life and was turned nearly all the way down.

Mrs Lopez smiled, in 'Coming Out, Coming Home." She had read that it helped to have some sort a distraction to divert your attention to if the conversation becomes too intense of emotional. Knowing Santana any sort of difficult moment for her would result in her needing to watch Jeremy Kyle.

The younger brunette watched her mother watch TV until she just couldn't hold back anymore, "Can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

Mrs Lopez glanced towards Santana who had her eyes fixated on her tea her fingers tapping the mug urgently, "You can ask me anything." She told the obviously nervous teen.

"What did Papa do for your sixth month anniversary?" Santana asked in a small voice.

"He took me out for a picnic by the Lake, it was beautiful." She answered trying to remember if the book said to wait for an answer or be direct.

When Santana failed to speak again Mrs Lopez decided enough was enough, "So you want to do something for Brittany for you anniversary, it's on the 27th right?" She asked, keeping her voice gentle and her smile light.

Santana's eyes snapped up shock written all over her face, "You know when it is?" She breathed raising her eyebrows in question.

"Brittany came hopping into the kitchen looking for whipped cream," Santana face palmed. "She told me you were finally girlfriends, she looked really really happy." Mrs Lopez said leaving out the part about Brittany telling her she wanted to make Santana into a cake to say thank you. "You still both look really happy." She finished with a smile at her now blushing daughter. It had taken her a while to get used to the idea that her little girl was sexually active but she had heard rumours about Santana's 'activities' from other moms in the area and was almost gratefully to Brittany for keeping her in a monogamous relationship.

The younger Latina finally looked up again at that, "Happy?" She asked sceptically, she knew she was happy but she didn't see Brittany interact with her Mami very often.

"Apparently you're her unicorn and she gets to keep you forever, she said that last week by the way." Mrs Lopez told her now grinning daughter.

"Moving on," Santana coughed away her goofy grin, "I have some ideas but I needed someone with experience of this crap... stuff I meant stuff." She winced waiting for the reprimand.

"I'll let that one slide." Mrs Lopez smiled and waiting for her daughter screwed up face to smooth out with a chuckle. "What are your ideas?" She asked once the moment was finished.

Santana eagerly reached into her bra and pulled out a... pink? Piece of paper with _flowers_ on? Mrs Lopez' eyes widened, "Are they flowers?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh the papers Britt's, I thought it would help to reminded of her while I was thinking." Santana ducked her head.

Mrs Lopez smiled at how sweet that was but kept from voicing her thought for fear of embarrassing an already on edge Santana. Breathing deeply she asked, "What's on there?" Her voice miraculously staying even.

The same could not be said for her daughter's hands which were shakily unfolding the paper while the half empty mug balanced precariously on the arm of the sofa. Once Santana had finally sorted herself out with the list in one hand and her tea safely in the other, Mrs Lopez breathed a heavy sigh of relief, the last thing they needed was a spillage to interrupt their bonding time.

"Ehhem," Santana cleared her throat before diving into the list, "Well first I thought I'd borrow Dad's Maserati," Mrs Lopez choked on her tea at that before laughing at the cheeky grin on her daughters face. "Kidding," Santana admitted, she continued, "Anyway, I thought I'd drive her out to this ranch I found where they have this pure white horse and they do this couples sunset ride thing, Britt likes unicorns so it's be perfect but it's kinda expensive so..."

"I'll pay," Mrs Lopez chipped in immediately, the amount of thought and care her daughter had put into this was astounding and it made her melt, "What next?" She asked, eager to hear more.

"Well I thought of a picnic but Britt hates eating outside so I thought I'd cook her favourite meal, aaand that's where you come in I guess." Santana trailed off.

"What do you need me for?" Mrs Lopez asked, surprised again that she'd been included.

"I don't know how to make Spaghetti and meatballs." Santana admitted, cringing at the cheesiness of the gesture, it would be worth it she reminded herself.

"Ah do you want me to make it or..." Mrs Lopez started.

"No no I want you to teach me." Santana cut in.

Mrs Lopez couldn't hold back a grin at the hopeful look on her daughters face. "Would you cook it here with her watching?" She asked because it took a long time to make from scratch, Santana was already shaking her head though.

"I thought I could make it and store it in the fridge for later then heat it up when we get back from the horse thing." Santana explained, feeling more and more comfortable with her mother by the minute.

"Sounds good, I'm actually cooking spaghetti Bolognese for dinner so I can teach you how to cook the spaghetti in a few minutes if you'd like." Mrs Lopez offered and was pleased to see her daughters eyes light up.

"Yeah that's brilliant thank you Mami." Santana said in a rare display of genuine emotion she jumped up, put her mug down and went to hug her mother.

Mrs Lopez bit back a cry of joy when her daughter's arms encircled her and squeezed.

"Thanks Mami, I'm gonna be the best girlfriend ever after this." Santana whispered before backing up and leaving the room, "I'm gonna get changed real quick I'll be in the kitchen in a minute." She tossed over her shoulder to a frozen Mrs Lopez.

It wasn't until her daughter's footsteps had faded away that Mrs Lopez let herself jig around the sofa in a little happy dance. Then she realised she hadn't actually hugged the teen back, oh well she would just have to make her hug her again.

Cleaning up the mugs she patiently waited for her only child to come back down, maybe over dinner she could get Santana to open up to her father too. Ah maybe not just yet, Mrs Lopez was just happy progress was being made. It only took five months, she sighed.

The next three weeks had been so busy with Glee and Cheerio preparations, Mrs Lopez couldn't believe that Santana actually managed to make time for spaghetti and meatball lessons and her girlfriend.

There was a worrying moment when Mrs Lopez had to tip the whole lot in the bin because Brittany bounced into the room and nearly found them both out. Santana had distracted her with a giant hug and Mrs Lopez had nearly peed herself laughing at Santana's hilarious expression over Brittany's shoulder.

Now the date and anniversary were just days away and Santana was finishing up the last practice run. She waited on tenterhooks while her mother dipped a spoon in the sauce and cut a meatball in half.

After she put the spoon in her mouth Mrs Lopez' eyes went wide, "Santana this is excellent!" She exclaimed around the food in her mouth. Santana leant against the counter tiredly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good now I can make it when I get home from school on Friday." She said her eyes closing as she spoke.

Mrs Lopez smiled, "Go take a nap you're exhausted, I'll put some of this in the oven for you." She told her sleepy daughter.

Santana nodded slowly and stumbled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to take a much needed break from the world.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain blonde had been puzzling over her girlfriend's unusual behaviour. For the past few weeks Santana had been distant and kind of a homebody, always wanted to head back to her own house alone.

At school the Latina was just as openly affectionate and caring as usual but the two hardly spent any time on dates or watching movies anymore. And if Santana did make it round to the Pierce home at night, she would always fall straight to sleep.

The only thing that kept Brittany form thinking something was seriously wrong with her Latina was walking in on her girlfriend and her prospective mother in law, to find them cooking something that smelled wonderful.

It had taken Brittany a couple of days to figure out what the two brunettes were doing but then she realised. They were bonding, her usually closed off girlfriend had actually begun to bond with her mum.

This knowledge made Brittany very happy and she told Santana more than once how proud she was that the girl was an effort to spend time with her mother. What Brittany didn't get, was why Santana blushed every single time she brought it up?

Eventually Brittany got used to the new routine and through talking to Quinn, figured out that this is what real relationships are like when your partner spends time with their parents. It still pained her to watch Santana drive away from her house almost every afternoon but she didn't feel like she could complain about her girlfriend's newly formed relationship with someone she'd never been that close to. At least she wasn't cheating.

"Hey B, wanna watch a movie with me tonight?" A raspy voice at her side brought the blonde out of her reverie.

"You're not busy?" Brittany asked thoughtfully, Santana looked confused at the question.

"Of course not, why'd you ask?" Santana waited for the answer leaning closer to her girlfriend. They were at their lockers at the beginning of the day.

Brittany shook her head, "I thought maybe you'd wanna hang out with your mum again." She shrugged and Santana blanched.

"Nah I'm done with that." Santana said nonchalantly, the blondes eyes widened.

"Oh no did you guys fall out, it was so cool you were friends?" She said worriedly.

Santana at her girlfriend like she had two heads, "Have I really been spending that much time with her?" She asked.

The dancer opposite her shrugged, pulling books out of her locker as she said, "Well yeah, nearly every night for the past few weeks you've been with your mum, it's nice."

Suddenly Santana felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. While trying to plan a nice date she had gone and neglected the person she was planning the date for. Leaning forward to whisper in Brittany's ear she said, "I'm so sorry Britt Britt, I didn't realise, I'm a terrible girlfriend." But Brittany shook her head.

"It's good that you're close with your mum now, I know you always wanted to be, even if you didn't know you wanted it." The blonde replied wisely.

"You're so smart." Santana told her; placing a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek she lifted the blonde's bag onto her own shoulder.

"Thanks." Brittany blushed taking the hand her girlfriend offered they marched off down the corridor to their lessons, completely forgetting to close Brittany's locker first.

"They're so cute it's almost weird." Sam said as Quinn shut the abandoned locker with a grin.

"Yeah but it's been such a long time coming everyone's just happy that they're happy." Quinn said.

Sam nodded, "Plus Santana's not such a bitch anymore." He said wiping his forehead as if relieved.

Quinn grinned, "Just wait until someone does something to hurt Brittany, Santana's just storing all the snix up, and eventually it'll go somewhere." She informed a gaping Sam.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Quinn nodded looking at him like 'Duh'.

He ran off to warn Mercedes not to hurt Brittany and Quinn headed off to her class with Santana chuckling about it the whole way.

* * *

"Morning Mija." Mrs Lopez greeted her overly bouncy daughter as she sauntered into the kitchen with a huge box wrapped in pretty silver paper. "What's in the box?"

"Britt first present." Santana said tersely, Mrs Lopez was taken aback at the tone, "Sorry Mami, I'm just nervous." Santana explained and Mrs Lopez breathed again. "It's these new high tops she saw on our first official date."

Mrs Lopez nodded then faltered, "Why would she have seen them on your date, did you take he to the mall?" She asked laughing at the idea.

"I found out about this flash mob happening a few towns over so I took her." Santana remembered the day they spent holding hands for the first time. She had still been too nervous to do anything else in public, but seeing Brittany's face light up when their fingers interlaced as they watched the dancers perform sent Santana flying.

"That's... one of those dance things right?" Mrs Lopez checked.

"Yep, it was awesome all these people just emerged out of the crowd three by three and performed a medley of dances, one was a Britney song, I had to hold my Brittany back so she wouldn't go in a get lost when it came on." Santana laughed at the memory, Mrs Lopez just smiled at the dreamy look in her daughters eyes.

"You sure do know your audience with these dates, what's the significance of the white horse if you don't mind my asking?" Mrs Lopez said hoping it was okay to ask a few more questions now that they were closer.

"Oh Britts got an obsession with unicorns and snowball was the closest I could find, she's literally completely white except for her eyes." Santana said, now nervous again.

Mrs Lopez nodded, "Brilliant idea Santana," Suddenly she had an idea. "How about I give you a note and you can escape at lunch to feed the ducks?" She offered.

Santana couldn't believe her luck, "Mami that's genius, just say that Britt and I have a dentist appointment please." She said grabbing her Mami pen and paper to write on.

Laughing at the younger girl's enthusiasm Mrs Lopez wrote the note and waved her daughter off. She was also pleased to receive yet another hug and the knowledge that there were five more presents piled in the back of Santana's car.

When the Latina parked outside her girlfriend's house she took a minute to collect herself before grabbing the rose she'd bought and heading up the path to the front door.

"Briiitt, Santana's hear!" Mrs Pierce called out when she spied the red black car parked on the curb.

"Yay, this is gonna be amazing!" Brittany squealed as she hugged her mother while carrying flowers and a bag.

A knock sounded on the front door and Mrs Pierce watched her daughter rush to open it.

Upon seeing Santana holding a beautiful red rose which she knew meant 'I love you' she leapt into outstretched arms.

"Hi baby, happy anniversary!" Brittany sang into her girlfriend's ear as she squeezed with all her might.

Santana panted in the strong grip, "Can't huh breathe." She choked out but Brittany only loosened her grip a fraction. "Happy anniversary B." She managed to get out.

"I love you, I'm so happy we're together." The blonde said lowly, pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"Me too," Santana said around the lump in her throat, this time it was a good lump, "Will you please go out with me tonight?" She asked formally, knowing Brittany had been wondering what they would be doing.

"You told me you didn't believe in celebrating anniversaries." Brittany said accusingly.

"I lied." Santana smiled guiltily, "Can you forgive me?" She asked pouting slightly.

"Fine but if you lie again there will be consequences." The blonde warned playfully, she nipped Santana's neck to prove her point.

"C'mon we better get going, don't wanna be late," Santana said looking her girlfriend up and down, she saw the present bag and the bunch of flowers, "Um where's your school bag?" She asked.

The dancer face palmed and pulled Santana into the house, she handed her the flowers and bag, told her not to open it then ran upstairs to get her book bag before Santana could say another word.

"I've never seen her this excited." A soft voice said. Santana glanced to her left and saw Mrs Pierce leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Cool." Santana said, then mentally face palmed at how lame that answer was.

Mrs Pierce just chuckled and retreated back to the kitchen.

Brittany raced back downstairs after finding her bag and leapt out the door, "Let's go San." She shouted back to the Latina still shutting the front door.

"I'm moving I'm moving," Santana shouted back watching her girlfriend bounce around the car to the passenger side, "Your first present is on your seat." She told her girlfriend as the blonde let herself into the car.

Brittany managed to wait until the driver's shut behind her girlfriend before she ripped the packaging to pieces and tore the shoe box open. Inside was a pair of pink and black high tops with sparkly silver toes.

"Wow." The blonde breathed, almost speechless.

"So you like them then?" Santana checked.

Brittany leapt over the centre console and straddled Santana's lap kissing her for all she was worth.

As their tongues tangled sending pleasurable tingles up Santana's spine she moaned into the blonde's mouth. Brittany pulled panting her thanks but Santana pulled her straight back in.

It seemed like no time at all that they were making out on the front seat but when Santana spotted the time she let out a squeak of shock.

"I really wanna keep getting our mack on Brit, but we gotta go." Santana said still slightly breathless feeling Brittany's hands creep up again towards her breasts. She caught the pale wrist just before they palms hit their target and manoeuvred her girlfriend back into the passenger seat with some difficulty.

"Thank you for my shoes and flower." Brittany said shyly, picking her rose up off the dash.

"No problem, thank you for my flowers and whatever is in the bag." Santana replied just as shyly.

They held hands the entire way to school and then their lockers receiving smiles form the Gleeks and even some of the Cheerio's who seemed to know what day it was in their friends lives.

Quinn even came up to congratulate them and gave them both a huge hug.

Neither of the girls could believe how happy they felt or how that feeling managed to last all day. There was a lot of making out in closets (ironically) and the back seat of the car after the ducks at lunch.

Brittany had also received another of her gifts from Santana, a beautiful new pair of her favourite kind of sweatpants to choreograph in. Except unlike the normal ones these were deep blue and had been personalised to say Brittany in giant white lettering down the side.

That was when Santana had been dragged forcibly into the janitor's closet to be thanked in the best way possible. Both their pony tails had been extremely messy when they'd finally made it to Glee at the end of the day.

Halfway through Glee Santana was surprised to feel Brittany shuffling away from her embrace and into the middle of the room at the request of Mr Schue. Santana hadn't heard his introduction so she was surprised by what came next.

"I know I'm the most talented anyway but I'd like you all not to get jealous of my girlfriend while I sing for her." Brittany said shyly before taking a mic and nodding to the band.

_I hold tight it slips through my fingers  
Like whispers falling off my tongue  
Your kiss on my lips still lingers  
Suddenly it feels like we're alone right now_

_Don't talk, Don't breathe, Don't move, Don't speak  
Don't make a sound  
In case it leaves  
(Don't let it leave) _

_So turn off the stars  
Or they'll start to blind us  
Stay where we are  
But leave it behind us  
We're falling apart  
But falling together now _

_I MELT INTO YOU, MELT INTO YOU  
You melt into me, melt into me  
And I won't ever let you go _

_Let's run away from the chaos  
And hide away from all the noise  
Some place we know they won't find us  
Suddenly it feels like we're alone right now  
Don't hesitate the world can wait_

_Let it spin around  
But don't blink twice  
It could disappear  
So turn off the stars  
Or they'll start to blind us  
Stay where we are  
But leave it behind us_

_We're falling apart  
But falling together now _

_I MELT INTO YOU, MELT INTO YOU  
You melt into me, melt into me  
And I won't ever let you go _

_I don't wanna wake up  
I don't wanna wake up  
I don't wanna wake up  
I don't wanna wake up _

_Turn off the stars or they'll start to blind us  
I MELT INTO YOU, MELT INTO YOU  
You melt into me, melt into me  
And I won't ever let you go  
I can't let you go  
So turn off the stars or they'll start to blind us_

_Just leave it behind us_

Santana wiped the tears running down her cheeks and ducked her head to avoid anyone else seeing.

"Did it not sound good?" Brittany questioned.

"She's just overwhelmed B; maybe you should take her out." Quinn spoke up rubbing Santana's shoulder softly, the Latina now had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Okay, c'mere baby." Brittany said, walking over to her girlfriend.

When Brittany got close enough Santana leapt up shakily and buried her face into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"So cute." Tina whispered to Mike who nodded his agreement and took his girlfriends hand.

"Bye Brittana!" Puck called out as Brittany practically carried her crying girlfriend out of the room.

"Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?" Rachel demanded of Finn and every one rolled their eyes wishing they could be somewhere else with Santana and Brittany.

* * *

It took over half an hour for Santana to calm down (with kisses) enough to give Brittany her third present.

"Here." She sniffled shoving the little box from the pile behind her towards the blonde rubbing her back.

Brittany took her hand off Santana's back to open the little present. Inside a little hello box were four earrings, two hand ducks and the other two had S and B.

"Saaan these are the best." She said tearfully, bringing Santana's lips to hers without hesitation.

They pulled apart when they ran out of breath and Brittany noticed Santana's eyes were still a little puffy and red.

"Are you sure you wanna go out tonight, we can stay in." Brittany offered but Santana shook her head.

"No way, I spent too much time planning, I'll drop you off at yours so you can get ready and I'll pick you up at six okay?" Santana said adamantly, staring in sympathetic blue pools.

"Sure." Brittany said kissing Santana one more time before they moved apart to drive home.

"Oh one thing," Santana said as Brittany got out of the car, the blonde turned around her eyebrow raised in question, "Wear trousers tonight." She told her gripping the blondes hand and running her thumb over the back of it.

Brittany found she was unable to speak at the loving look in Santana's eyes and the tingles the thumb over her hand was causing.

* * *

Two hours later Santana finished up her makeup and made her way downstairs to check on the giant tray full of spaghetti and meatballs ready to be reheated and plated.

"Oh mija you look so pretty." Her Mami breathed from the doorway as Santana closed the fridge.

"Thanks Mami." Santana breathed, she was still so nervous.

Santana was wearing black skinny jeans with a red shirt under a black waistcoat, the black lace up boots on her feet barely had a heel, but the little studs around the heel made the outfit.

"Brittany's gonna go crazy when she see's you." Mrs Lopez cooed over her daughter pulling her into a much anticipated hug.

Sinking into the embrace Santana allowed herself to enjoy the moment for a little while.

The moment at Brittany's was practically a repeat of that morning with another rose being presented by Santana along with the fourth present.

Brittany was already wearing the bedazzled cowboy hat even though she had no idea if it would even fit in with their date. The Latina holding her hand didn't seem to mind so she kept it on as they drove up to a place called Cherry Tree Farm.

The sun was just beginning to go down when a crinkled old man with a kind smile introduced Santana and Brittany to their charges for the evening.

Snowball was as beautiful as she looked in the pictures while Moby, Santana's horse, was chestnut brown and very personable.

Luckily both girls had had riding lessons when they were much younger, Brittany soon forsaking horses for motorbikes while Santana just missed Brittany in class.

Once mounted and familiar with the path they were to take the man explained to them that it was a straight path to the lookout point where they could watch the sunset.

Although riding the horses made holding hands or touching almost impossible the little glances the girls sent each other for the mile or so they rode, more than made up for the absence. It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, they stayed silent letting the moment and the clip clopping of the horses hooves wash over them.

When they reached the point they were to stop both of them tied their horse up in silence before gravitating towards the edge of the small cliff. On the horizon was the sun just about to set and Santana couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment for their anniversary.

Small kisses and touches led to nothing more, they didn't need to, both girls were completely content to be around the other. They stayed on the cliff until the sun had completely disappeared before parting sadly and riding back to Crinkles, as Santana had affectionately named the old man.

"Here." He said, right before they left, "I took these real quick while I was checking on the horses." He explained as he handed Santana a few Polaroid's.

Looking through them she noticed their combined silhouette against the sunset, one was even of them kissing. She looked back up at him slightly scared but he just smiled kindly.

"You make a beautiful couple." He said gruffly then walked back towards the stables.

"T-thank you." Santana called out after him but he just waved her off.

"What are those?" Brittany asked her face completely relaxed.

Santana wordlessly held them out for her to take as she started to car and drove away.

It wasn't until they got back to Santana's that Brittany spoke again, "This is real," She said reverently.

"Yeah." Santana croaked out.

"These are our first pictures as a couple." The blonde spoke breathlessly as if she'd only just realised they were dating.

Santana nodded, "It only took us six months to get them." She chuckled. "It kinda fits with my next present." She realised and reached into the back to grab the penultimate fifth box.

Handing the pictures back to a waiting Santana, Brittany ripped off the packaging slowly, revealing an A4 scrapbook with their names on the front. Leafing quickly through she saw many many pictures of them on their own or together at different points in their lives. There was even a still shot of Brittany on web cam to Santana.

"No we can add these." Santana suggested quietly.

"Uhuh." Brittany rasped, her eyes welling up and overflowing before she could help it.

Santana noticed the reaction and jumped out of the car running around to Brittany's side she yanked the door open, undid the seatbelt and pulled the tall blonde into her arms.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, Brittany still holding the scrapbook, for an age. Long enough for the cold to start to get to them when they broke apart a little to allow their lips to meet again.

"I love you." Brittany whispered as though they were surrounded by people.

"I love you more." Santana whispered back relishing in the special moment.

By the time they finally went inside and found the note from Mrs Lopez, informing Santana that they were leaving them alone in the house tonight. Brittany was slowly working Santana into a frenzy with her little suggestive touches. It made the Latina want to skip dinner altogether.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs." She told Brittany as she led the way into the kitchen only to be lifted up onto a counter top.

"Later, I want you now." Brittany demanded.

They were the last words spoken for a long time that weren't to do with God.

* * *

A few minutes later Santana arched her back off of the cupboard as Brittany's fingers circled her clit and a skilled tongue worked at her pulse point.

"Oh god B." She choked out digging her nails into the blondes back.

Her jeans and panties were already gone but her waistcoat still remained. So when Brittany's hand attempted to palm tan breasts the blonde let out a growl at the barrier and took her hand away from Santana's centre.

"Don't stop." She whined desperately.

"Never." Brittany growled as she unbuttoned the waistcoat and yanked the shirt apart to reveal a brand new red bra. "So hot." She breathed as she took in her perfect girlfriend.

Attaching her lips to an already pebbled nipple she it and licked until the voice above her was begging for more. Only then did she kiss her way down a tan abdomen towards the arousal she could already smell.

"Mmm." She hummed in satisfaction as she licked tenderly at Santana's centre, hearing the moan above drove her further and the blonde head started bobbing as she worked to bring Santana higher.

"Fuck Brittany ooh." Santana cried out as Brittany entered her with two fingers and sucked her clit in between her swollen lips.

Santana almost felt bad that she was going to cum so quickly but when her girlfriend moaned into her and curled her fingers roughly the pleasure overwhelmed her in waves. She was sure she screamed the blonde's name more than once as Brittany brought her over again.

"Jesus Christ." Santana swore when Brittany kissed her way back up her body and claimed her lips.

"You said something about meatballs?" Brittany grinned at her shaky girlfriend and help her down.

Santana numbly collected her panties and slipped them back on before working to heat the spaghetti and meatballs up.

They ate lady and the tramp style over the coffee table in the lounge with Santana in only her panties and Brittany still in her jeans and halter neck.

"You look amazing." Santana sighed dreamily as she eyed Brittany's cleavage hungrily. She leaned over the table to give Brittany a long languid kiss.

"Thanks baby, now finish your food you will need energy." Brittany ordered with a smile.

"Oh yeah whatever for?" Santana grinned.

"Fucking me." Brittany said pointedly making Santana choke a little on her mouthful.

Santana shook her head at the images that were flashing through her mind, "I'm full." She announced and hurriedly cleaned up the dishes.

Brittany watched her girlfriend rush around practically naked with a huge smile on her face.

When the brunette came back into the room she was shocked to find her girlfriend in the same state of undress as herself. "Wow." She breathed, seeing Brittany like this for her gave her the exact same rush every time. It never got old.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany said taking Santana's hand and leading her upstairs. Nodding dumbly Santana followed the blonde into her own bedroom where Brittany sat on the edge, pulling Santana in between her legs.

"Will you make love to me?" Brittany asked suddenly shy.

Santana melted at the soft expression on her girlfriends face. "Of course, all night if you want." She said softly.

"I want." Brittany smiled as Santana pushed her shoulder so she was lying down with her knees bent over the edge. Gesturing for Brittany to turn around and position herself on the pillows Santana climbed onto the bed after the shuffling blonde.

Watching Santana crawl up her body placing butterfly kisses everywhere sent Brittany into space. It tickled but in such a good way the blonde didn't mind at all.

Sliding first her own and then Brittany's panties off Santana straddled a toned thigh and ground herself into the flesh, hard.

"Oooh." Brittany moaned at the feel of her girlfriend against her and then even louder when lips enveloped a tender nipple while fingers toyed with the other.

Santana closed her eyes and just felt her girlfriends body respond, the blondes back arched suddenly, pushing her breasts further into Santana while her thigh rose to hit the Latina perfectly. Whimpers of pleasure filled the room as Santana tenderly caressed every inch of her girlfriend occasionally switching breasts.

Eventually the brunette moved her lips down blowing on a wet nipple and eliciting a moan. By now Brittany had her eyes screwed shut and was panting heavily through her mouth. Santana thought she looked like some sort of goddess as she admired the body splayed out below her.

Kissing each crease of Brittany's toned abdomen, Santana ran her fingertips from the insides of Brittany's knees all the way up the inside of her thighs over and over until Brittany was writhing and crying out desperately.

Raising herself up slightly Santana laid her breast down upon Brittany's letting their torsos fit together perfectly, leaving just enough room for her left hand to work.

With her right hand she parted the blondes legs further and palmed and aching breast as gently as she possibly could. Positioning two fingers at her girlfriends entrance she whispered a small' I love you' and caught her lips and she pushed inside.

Immediately Brittany's mouth opened in a gasp and Santana slipped her tongue inside to caress the blonde's. Two hands appeared as if out of nowhere, one on her ass and the other scratching at her shoulder blades.

Picking up her slow pace Santana curled her fingers after every harder thrust as she worked steadily to bring her girlfriend to the best climax of her life.

Brittany's mind was completely blank except for the feel of Santana inside and all over. She panted into Santana's open mouth and let her body take over as she felt Santana stoke the fire in the pit of her belly over and over.

With one particularly hard thrust Santana entered Brittany with three fingers instead of two causing a near scream to erupt from the blonde's already dry throat. Pumping faster and faster Santana felt Brittany begin to tighten around her fingers.

All of a sudden Brittany's back snapped upwards as hers inner walls violently convulsed around Santana's soaked fingers. Nearly throwing the Latina off to the side. Santana caught herself with her right hand and pushed into the blonde as far as she could go as many times as she could. Keeping Brittany's waves of pleasure going for as long as humanly possible.

When Brittany finally came back to earth she could only kiss Santana deeply before falling asleep with the Latina still deep inside.

Santana smiled as she watching the blonde drift off while they were as close as they could be, she withdrew carefully and got them both a glass of water before she settled down next to the love off her life, thinking about how to give Brittany to last present.

'Tomorrow' She thought happily as she wrapped a now weak arm around her girlfriends waist and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**If I get enough reviews/requests I will be writing a lot more like this so please let me have your thoughts. Thank you.**_


End file.
